


A Promise

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But it's Mild, M/M, SMUT ALERT, and ambreigns of course, and happiness, so yay, there's cuteness, woah fluff alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: dean likes to ride, roman likes gifts.





	

He loved riding him.

Not that Dean didn't like it other ways too, it was just… really fun watching Roman’s facial expressions as Dean let that dick ruin him somewhere deep inside. Roman also liked the view. He said Dean had nice abs, and his dimples were even cuter when he was on top.

A year they've been doing this. One whole year they've been fucking, making love… and falling for each other like crazy. A year ago Dean walked into his office looking for a job and came out with a man who made him feel more wanted, and desired than any other man has ever made him feel.

Maybe it was the nice dick inside of him talking right now, but Dean couldn't help it. He became Roman’s so quickly and for a year now, he's never wanted anyone else. He felt Roman's soft hands pulling on the back of his neck, asking for kisses. Dean teased his lips over his bosses before giving into him and the pleasure of fucking him so early in the morning. He leaned up, after their kisses became desperate and he started to really ride him now, bouncing his ass on that thickness over and over, until Roman almost couldn't take it anymore.

“You feel so good like this, I want you like this all the time,” He heard Roman say. He was alluding to the fact that he wasn't wearing a condom. They've been trying it out recently and Dean had to admit it felt so much better without one. But he'd tease Roman anyway, make him wear one if he was upset or mad, or just having fun. Oh fuck… Roman felt so good without one though.

“Baby…” Dean whispered against his lips softly, “I want you to come.. inside of me.”

Roman bit his lip and softly nodded at Dean, brown eyes meeting blue as he held onto his hips and fucked him fast, until they were both emotionally and physically satisfied. Dean felt that hot, warm liquid filling him up as his own spread across Roman's chest. He smiled as they kissed, and kept going until there was no more left of Roman to give.

“Damn, you wore me out. I hate it when you do that before work. Now I'm gonna be walking funny all morning,” Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms around his lover and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Mm I like that funny walk you do after I screw you, I like knowing you're mine.” Roman sat up with the sweaty Dean on top of him and gave him a real kiss before pulling away, “But there's no work today. I called out all day and so did you.”

“What?” Dean smirked, as curiosity piqued his interest, “No work? Why? You barely take the day off to visit your family but now you're telling me you called in sick just to spend the day with me?”

“Yes I did… because there's something I wanna show you, babe, and I need the entire day to do so.” Roman slapped his ass and then moved Dean to the side of him. “Now come on, I want you to shower and get dressed, our plane leaves in an hour.”

Dean watched Roman go into the bathroom, he was so entranced by his beautiful ass as he walked by, that he barely heard Roman finish his sentence. It was when Roman’s figure disappeared did Dean _finally_ process what he was saying...

“Wait! What plane?” Dean yelled as he ran into the bathroom after him.

* * *

 

They took a private jet 2 hours. Roman wanted to get a fuck in on the plane but Dean told him he was too excited to do anything right now. Not only did Roman not tell him where he was going but he also kept everything else secret too. It wasn't until they were in the back of a town car with the sign **WELCOME TO MAINE** passing by them did Dean realize… this was something big.

“Roman why are we in Maine?” Dean asked him, his fun curiosity now turning into out right suspicion.

“You'll see,” is all the damn bastard would give away.

They drove about forty more minutes before stopping in front of the biggest house Dean’s ever seen. It looked like a mansion of some sort, something that Dean could never afford despite him getting paid handsomely. The door opened for both of them and Dean's nervous hands slipped into Roman’s as they walked up to it together.

Roman opened the unlocked door and they came inside, to see a home fully furnished, marble everywhere, hardwood floors, and a living room that would make Martha Stewart smile. Dean looked around in awe of the space, and how big it was. He loved it. It was exactly like his dream home he told Roman about a couple of months ago….

Almost to the tee.

“Roman this is so…” Dean lost his breath for a second, “It's so beautiful. I love it. Are you planning on buying it or?”

Roman smiled, as he saw Dean look around like a child going to Disneyland for the first time. He came up behind his lover, wrapping him in his arms while they looked at the view together.

“I bought it. A couple months ago, actually,” Roman told Dean, which made Dean turn his head to look at him. “I remembered you telling me you wanted a house like the one you never had. A house that was big enough for you and your husband, and your three kids, all girls, to run around and play in... with a view of the city to die for. So I went looking and I realized that a house like that didn't exist yet. So I had this one built.. for you.”

Dean's lip started to tremble as he looked deep into brown eyes. At first he thought he had to be joking but... Roman _wasnt_ kidding. He could tell by the way he was looking at him, and holding him. He brought him a house, no, fuck, he _built_ him a house based off of a fantasy that Dean’s had since he was little. Dean's blues filled with tears as he pulled back from Roman and immediately started to cry.

“Dean?” Roman touched him softly on the shoulder, “I know it's a lot. I know that. I also understand if you don't want it. I just… I never felt this way about a guy before and I… I love you,” Roman looked down as he confessed to him. “I'm in love with you, and I know you can do better than me if you wanted too, but I hope that in your dream, there was this house, three little girls, and... me.”

It was the first time he's ever told Dean he loved him and it was in a house he had built for him. Dean wiped some tears out of his eyes and smiled happily at Roman. “I love you too, I'm in love with you too.” Dean choked up as he said it.

Nothing else needed to be said.

There were no words as Roman grabbed at him, and gave him the most passionate kiss Dean’s ever gotten. There was no dialogue as he was picked up off his feet and carried up the beautiful stairwell towards the end of the hallway where a big bedroom presided. Clothes were being torn off, and soon Dean’s moans filled their home… for the first time.

An hour later they were wrapped up in bedsheets, laughing at nothing while soft caresses stained their skin. Dean was loved, by a powerful man and he couldn't bare the thought of letting him go. He wanted this house, and what scared him more was he wanted Roman too... forever.

“You really do know how to keep a man, don't you,” Dean joked as he laid a soft kiss near his tattooed shoulder.

“I don’t actually, I've only been with two other guys besides you and those relationships were over in three months or less… I don't know how to keep a man, but I do know that I love you, and that scares me,” Roman cupped his face slowly, caressing Dean’s jaw gently. “You could ruin me tomorrow, and I'd still consider you the love of my life.”

Dean held onto him as he heard Roman speak his truth. He knew he wasn't lying. He saw it in his eyes, he loved him… and Dean loved him too.

“You could do the same, and I'd still love you with everything in me.” Dean told him honestly.

“You promise?” Roman asked in a low and strangely scared voice, “Do you promise to love me… even if I fuck this all up?”

Dean grabbed him, and placed his body close to his own, foreheads pressed together softly and soft breaths escaping their lips, right before he said,

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written and as an angst queent I don't know how I feel about it! -Melle


End file.
